Raised By Wolves
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Everyone dies in the Final Battle. Kagome is given a second chance at happiness in a new world. How will being given a rare ability affect Kagome in her new world?


**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! How have y'all been? I moved and have no friends at school now. Um, anyway, I adore N. He's my baby just like Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds is my baby. Anyway, I feel N needs more love so I'm writing this as well as another fanfic where he's part of the main couple. Just wait. Also, I apologize in advance for the (possibly) many errors I might make. I'm writing this on my kindle fire since my laptop tried catching my bed on fire. Also, this will be a mixture of the game & the anime.**

 **I found an old written copy of a Pokémon fanfic and revamped it. I wrote it after I first saw the movie with Lucario and Mew.**

 **Rating: M (MA)**

 **Pairing: [N, Kagome]**

 **Summary: Everyone dies in the Final Battle. Kagome is given a second chance at happiness in a new world. How will being given a rare ability affect Kagome in her new world?**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or InuYasha. Please don't sue me, I'm way too stressed out as it is with the whole new school thing and stuff.**

 **Raised By Wolves**

 **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

 **3rd Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome lets a smirk surface on her face as she severs each tentacle Naraku flings at her. Dashing forward, she rams her sword into the left side of Naraku's chest. Naraku smirks. "You fail miko," Naraku taunts as something pierces her chest. Looking down at the sword portruding from her chest, she narrows her eyes.

"You shouldn't have come back whore," InuYasha snarls in her ear. He wrenches his sword from her body. Naraku rams her into a tree. Kagome looks up. "You're really starting to piss me off. I guess my bastard half-brother gave you more than a sword and a good fucking," InuYasha taunts. Kagome's eyes narrow into slits.

"It was such a relief when you left. We got more shards without your lazy ass slowing us down." InuYasha smirks, an insane glint in his eyes. "But of course I had to teach you a lesson. Well, Kikyo arranged for Naraku to kidnap you and torture you. What I want to know is how you escaped." Kagome glares at him. He snarls.

"Fine, since you won't answer, I'll just have to make you." InuYasha grins, revealing his left hand and the thing in it. "I had to teach your little brat a lesson anyway. At least this way, I kill two birds with one stone." Kagome stares at the bloody, mangled corpse of her baby Shippo hanging from his hand. Shippo's head barely hangs on to his neck and his stomach is ripped out so his organs are either missing or hanging out.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Your expression is as dead as your son and my bastard half-brother," InuYasha mocks as he stalks over to her to deliver the killing blow. Kagome's hair whips around her as she is surrounded by a strange, violent energy. Instantly, Naraku and InuYasha shrink back from the overwhelming amount of bloodlust. Kagome's presence disappears. The energy surrounding Kagome fades.

Kagome's hair changes; she now has silver bangs and black and blood red hair and reaches her thighs. She has two jagged black slashes on each cheek. Her blunt nails lengthen into lethal talons. A strange symbol proudly stands out on her forehead, the Shikon No Tama with four gold lines coming out of it connected to a semicircle on each side. She opens her eyes, revealing changed eyes. Both irises are blue—currently the color of blue diamonds—which changes to emerald halfway to the pupil. Her pupils, once round and human, are now just like a feline's. Fangs peak out from under her top lip. Finally, six fluffly, red tails rest at the base of her spine.

Gripping her sword, Kagome kills InuYasha, decapitating him. Her eyes, now yellow irises surrounded by red scherla with a black slit for a pupil, glare at Naraku. She attacks Naraku, inflicting many wounds. She ignores all the wounds she gets in her frenzy to kill the hanyo. Snarling, she releases a wave of mixed reiki and jaki which hits Naraku and the infant.

Naraku's face contorts as waves of pain wash over him. "I'll kill you!" He roars as he hurls his tentacles at her. One impales her in her stomach, going straight through her spinal cord. Closing her eyes, Kagome summons her reiki to purify Naraku.

A smile graces her face as she falls to the ground. She drags herself to the corpse of her son. Cradling his body to her chest, she places a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry guys, I'm coming," She whispers, her eyes locked on her dead friends. Her vision fades to black before she closes her eyes. Kagome heaves one more gurgling breath before she moves no more.

 **Author's Note: Kagome fell in the well when she was ten in this fic. The Final Battle happens when she's 13. For Kagome's mark, think of Arceus's rings. Short but it's the beginning. Also, Sesshomaru didn't participate in the Final Battle. He's still alive.**

 **Oh, also if you notice any errors, tell me and I'll try to fix them. No promises. Also, all my written copies in the doc manager got deleted so I have to start all over on my fics. It'll take me a while. I'm sorry guys.**

 **~Read, review, follow, & favorite! **


End file.
